deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Mass Effect vs. Sci-Fi Tournament: Round 2-Battle 4: Jack vs. Asajj Ventress
Okay Deadliest Fiction Users on today's Battle we will be looking at perhaps two of Sci-Fi's most psychotic females to date. Jack vs. Asajj Ventress Both of these female warriors of very psychotic when it comes to Battle, and to people that have done things to them in their past. Jack was kidnapped by Cerberus at a young age because of her biotic potentials that she gained when she was exposed to Element Zero when she was in the womb of her mother. After initial tests, Jack became the prime subject of a sizable Cerberus experiment on Pragia's Teltin facility, with the goal of enhancing biotic potential in humans, regardless of the cost. Referred to as Subject Zero, Jack was the core of the project, with every successful biotic enhancement applied to her. Many other children of lesser biotic ability were also kept as part of the experiment and treated as expendable lab animals, with many dying in trial runs of treatments to ensure that they would be successful on Zero. She was tortured frequently, both psychologically and physically, in various experiments to test how pain and distress affected her biotic abilities. As she grew in both age and hatred for her captors, her powers eventually advanced to such a level that she became a serious threat to the staff, easily killing one by blasting him into a wall. After her escape from the facility years later she was captured by Blue Sun mercs and was held in cryogenic freeze until she was rescued by Commander Shepard and reluctantly joined his team to combat the Collectors. AGAINST! Asajj Ventress she was found to be gifted with the force at a young age and she was sent to the Jedi Temple to practice in the ways to become a Jedi. On a mission with her master her master was killed which filled her with such rage that she left the Light Side and joined the Dark Side of the Force. During the Clone Wars she was found by Count Dooku when he was looking for a powerful warrior to assist the Droid Armies in combating the Clones and the Jedi Order. She became the Count's apprentice and a leader for the Droid army until she was betrayed at the Battle of Sullust where she retreated to her homeworld Dathomir and rejoined the Nightsisters. During her time with the Nightsisters she wanted revenge on Dooku and while she almost succeded a droid attack lead by General Grievious lead to the destruction of the Nightsisters and she soon became a Bounty Hunter. We have two mentally unstable warriors facing off so this ought to be interesting. Jack "Subject Zero" The powerful Biotic who was the main research for Cerberus into making Biotics better who would join Commander Shepard in the fight to defeat the Collectors. VS! Asajj Ventress The Jedi turned Sith who lead the armies of the Confederacy Droid armies in combat against the Armies of the Republic until she was betrayed. ''' ''When two Psychotic Female warriors go head-to-head ''only one will come out alive to show ''WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!?'' (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) ''TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR!'' Welcome to the Battle Blog. On this weeks Battle we will be looking at perhaps two of Sci-Fi's most iconic Psychopathic killers to date. Jack "Subject Zero": The psychotic Biotic who was tortured both mentally and physically when she was young and now as a grown up fights against the forces of the Collectors and the Reapers. OR! Asajj Ventress: The former Sith who was betrayed by her master and joined the ranks of the Nightsisters of Dathomir to get revenge on her Master Count Dooku. Alright as always when we do these Battles we always have to look at the tale of the take. Jack aka Subject Zero-Born in 2161, Jack was abducted by Cerberus operatives in 2165 from Eden Prime. Cerberus' motives pertained to her newly discovered biotic potential, a result of accidental exposure to element zero in the womb. As a cover for her abduction, her mother was told that she had died due to complications of her eezo exposure. After initial tests, Jack became the prime subject of a sizable Cerberus experiment on Pragia's Teltin facility, with the goal of enhancing biotic potential in humans, regardless of the cost. The project was a typical Cerberus operation: lavishly funded, highly efficient, and morally indifferent, with a heavy reliance on brutal human experimentation and conditioning techniques in an attempt to maximize results. Kept separate from other children of the facility, she grew up believing that the entire world was what she could see outside her window and repeatedly screamed herself hoarse while trying to communicate with others through her soundproofed cell (which was a One Way Mirror). After her escape, Subject Zero went on to live a predictably violent and bloody life. In order to sever ties with her past she took on the name Jack, and reacts violently whenever addressed by her former designation. She ran with various gangs, became a pirate, crashed a space station into a hanar moon, and at one point joined a cult. Eventually she was captured, and imprisoned in the Blue Suns operated prison ship, Purgatory. During her time there, she was attacked by a group of guards and prisoners who raped her, despite her efforts at fighting back. Their victory was short-lived however, as Jack personally murdered every one of her attackers as soon as she healed. The incident led the Warden, eager for the amount of credits Jack could bring him from Cerberus and other buyers, to lock Jack in cryostasis, for both her and others' safety until Shepard's team came to buy her freedom. ''However'' can the powerful Biotic and highly mentally unstable Jack stand a chance against the Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress?' Asajj Ventress- Originally a Nightsister from Dathomir, Ventress was taken as a slave to Rattatak and trained as a Jedi Padawan by Jedi Knight Ky Narec. However, after Narec was slain, Ventress gave into her anger and began walking the path of the dark side; taking up the lightsaber of her dead master, she trained herself in the Jar'Kai style of lightsaber combat, before slaying all the warlords on Rattatak and installing herself as its ruler. Eventually, Ventress's actions came to the attention of Count Dooku, and after a test of her abilities, she became a commander in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. She had yearned to learn the ways of the Sith from Dooku and believed if she had proved herself worthy, she would become his apprentice. During the Clone Wars, she became one of the most feared beings in the galaxy, notorious for her defeat of several Jedi. As the war continued, Ventress became the bitter enemy of both Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his former mentor, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi: the latter of which was convinced that she could be redeemed; and the former whom she ultimately helped form into the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. During Kenobi's mission to return Ventress to the light on Boz Pity, she received a life-threatening wound from Skywalker, faked her death and disappeared into the unknown; wishing to be free of the Jedi, the war, and Dooku. Battle Notes of the Battle 1 vs. 1 Weapons of the Psychotics Weapon Analysis Weapons When both Ventress and Jack went into Battle Ventress carried with her two lightsabers, and Jack carried an arsenal of Mass Effect Guns. Jack carried into Battle The M-6 Carnifex, the M-22 Eviscerator, and the M-9 Tempest. A Highly Accurate and very Lethal Heavy Pistol *Clip Size: 6 Rounds *Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic *A highly accurate and lethal pistol The Lieberschaft 2180 shotgun called "the Eviscerator" *Clip Size: 3 Rounds *Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic *unique ammunition generator. Where most modern firearms shave off chips or pellets from an ammunition block, the M-22 shaves off serrated metal edges designed to fly aerodynamically. *This dramatically improves its armor-piercing capabilities, and its tight grouping ensures lethality at longer ranges than standard shotguns. and fully auto SMG that is punushes its target in close range. *Clip Size: 50 Rounds *Fire Mode: Automatic *fully automatic submachine gun is punishing up close, but becomes less accurate at long range *has a moderately fast rate of fire Ventress went into combat wielding her signature Lightsabers Lightsabers that once belonged to Dooku's former Apprentice Komari Vossa. *pair of '''curved-hilted lightsabers' that once belonged to the late Padawan Komari Vosa. *can be join together to make a saberstaff like weapon. *function as a lightstaff, but due to the curved form of the handle, it was somewhat more difficult to wield Personal Edge Jack has an impressive arsenal of weapons but Ventress wields two lightsabers that can also be formed into a lightstaff. Edge Asajj Ventress Abilties Both Jack and Ventress were powerful with their powerful abilties. Jack was infamous for being powerful with Biotics the ability for some lifeforms to create mass effect fields using Element Zero nodules embedded in body tissues. *Shockwave *Pull *Throw *Biotic Sphere Ventress once walked the path of the Light side but now walks on the path of The Dark Side Force *Telekinesis *Force Speed *Force Jump *Force Grip *Force Choke Personal Edge While Ventress is powerful with the Dark Side Force powers Jack is more powerful with her Biotic Powers being able to do massive damage and even be able to defeat 3 Mechs by herself. Edge Jack Battleground Location *Pragia's Teltin facility *Purgatory *Dathomir X-Factor Evaluation With both Historical and Weapons Info entered we now need to look at and enter X-Factors like formal training, combat experience, psychological heath and more. Using the Historical Data we then rate them on a scale of 0-100 with 100 being the Ultimate Warrior. Jack-Ventress Formal Training 25-'85' Edge Asajj Ventress: Ventress has been trained as a Nightsister, and has even been trained in both the Light and Dark Side Force. While being held by Cerberus Jack did things that while made her stronger was not training. Combat Experience 96-95 Edge Jack "Subject Zero": '''Jack has been fighting for her life ever since she was kidnapped by Cerberus, from her escape, to her lifes as a Pirate, Bounty Hunter, and more including the Collectors and the Reapers. Ventress has also been fighting since she was a child but her foes were not as powerful. Psychological Health 30-'''60 Edge Asajj Ventress: Both Jack and Ventress were not mentally health because of their childhood. Ventress was driven to the Dark Side because of her Masters death but has shown to actually be able to stay healthy some times but loses herself when in combat against a foe who continues to taunt her. Jack was both mentally and pyshically abused as a young child and as such has become a highly psychopathic killer killing anyone she doesn't like. Killer Instinct 100-100 Edge Even: Both will kill anyone and everyone if they anger them or are ordered to do so. Personal Edge I got to give this Battle to Asajj Ventress. She may not be as powerul as Jack is in the abilities category but she is more mentally healthier then Jack and as such will be able to keep a little sane during the Battle. Not to mention she has been more trained in both the Light and Dark Side of the Force. The Final Battle Prolouge On the Planet Pragia. Location: Teltin Facility... In the Teltin Facility Jack wonders by herself around the facility looking for a good spot to plant a bomb to destroy the facility and rid her of what remained of her past in the facility. "Alright the best place to plant the bomb to blow up this f***king place would be my cell. The center of this place and where it all started." Jack said to herself. Once Jack was done at the facility she would call for the Normandy Shuttle to pick her up and take her back to the Normandy where Shepard and the rest of the team was waiting for her. Jack finds her cell and after looking near and around the cell remembering all of the horrible stuff that happended there she then plants the bomb and is about to flee when a voice calls out. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Jack turns around to see a strange person in a robe and two robots to here left and right. "Who the f**k are you!" Jack asks The robed person drops the robes to reveal the Dark Acolyte Sith Asajj Ventress. "I am Asajj Ventress of the Sith and leader of the Droid armies of the CIS." Ventress replies "Is that suppose to mean somthing to me." Jack says "What are you doing with that bomb! This abandoned facility is going to be used for the Seperatist use to make droids." Ventress says "Sorry b**ch but this place is about to get blown to h*ll so I don't think this place is going to be used for anything." Jack replies "Disarm that bomb and I may let you live!" Ventress says "F**k you b**ch this place is getting blown and your not going to stop me." Jack says Ventress sees Jack light up in some sort of blue aura and gets ready to grab here two lightsabers while the two droids next to her aim their guns at Jack but Jack blasts at Ventress and the two droids with a powerful biotic attack that blows Ventress and the droids back. While the two droids are destroyed Ventress lands safetly on her feet. "You shouldn't of done that." Ventress says The Battle Ventress ignites her lightsabers just as Jack pulls out a M-6 Carnifex and opens fire at Ventress. Ventress dodges the shots and as another round heads towards her she puts up her lightsaber to block it but the round passes through the lightsaber disintergrating going through and puts hot lead into her face. Ventress yells in pain and Jack sees that Ventresses weapon can't block her weapons and is about to fire when Ventress puts up her hand and pulls the Carnifex out of Jack's hand and cuts it destroying the pistol. Ventress charges at Jack but Jack uses her Biotic powers to lift Ventress in the air and then blasts her back this time Ventress hitting the back of the wall with a huge force. Jack takes out her M-9 Tempest and fires at Ventress but Ventress jumps behind cover. Ventress sees a explosive barrel and uses the force to toss it at Jack, Jack quickly ducks down and the barrel explodes behind her destroying the one way mirror. Ventress jumps out of cover and force pushes Jack through the hole, Jack lands on her back but quickly fires at Ventress forcing Ventress back into hiding. Jack gets back up and retreats into the facility and Ventress gives chase. In the room of the facility once used as a gladitorial like arena Ventress careful walks through the remains of the room looking for Jack when she senses something behind her and quickly tosses one of her lightsabers towards the direction. Jack jumps back to avoid the lightsaber but receives a small cut on her arm, Jack gets back up just as Ventress catches her lightsaber and begins to fire at Ventress again but Ventress proves to be quick and agile dodging some of the shots until receiving a shot to the right shoulder. Ventress combines her two lightsabers to make a lightstaff and uses the force to jump onto the ramp Jack was on, Ventress uses the force to launch two crates at Jack but Jack creates a Biotic Sphere protecting her from the two crates. Ventress begins to charge at Jack but Jack lowers her sphere and then using her Biotic creates a shockwave which sends Ventress flying in the air and landing on the ground below. Jack reloads her M-9 Tempest and fires at Ventress but Ventress uses the force speed to get away from the shots and heads exit the room. Jack gives chase tossing her Tempest for her M-22 Eviscerator, she enters a hallway that onced housed all of the other children of the facility. Jack begins to check each room but sees no signs of Ventress anywhere, unbeknowest to her Ventress lies in wait on the ceiling above Jack, as Jack passes her Ventress silently drops to the floor raises her hands and lifts Jack into the air and begins to choke her. Jack reacts fast and powering up for a Biotic attack uses a Biotic pull to send nearby debris flying at Ventress who is force to release Jack to block the debris with her lightsaber. Jack quickly gets up and charges at Ventress in a rage of terror lighting up with Biotics and Ventress tries to use the Force on her but Jack quickly runs and throws a powerful Biotic Punch towards Ventresses stomach area sending her flying and crashing through the hallway door and up the stairs to the morgue area. Jack walks up the destroyed stairs and sees Ventress heavily injured from the blast. Jack walks up to Ventress points her M-22 Eviscerator at her head and says "Now get blown to h*ll like the rest of this place will be." Jack pulls the trigger and blows up Ventresses head. Jack then puts away her shotgun and yells in victory. Jack then calls for the Normandy Shuttle to come pick her up. Winner: Jack "Subject Zero" Final Stats Out of 5,000 Battles Jack won 2,681 to Asajj Ventress's 2,319. Battles out of 5,000 Jack-Ventress 2,681-2,319 In the Weapons/Abilities Comparison Jack took both Weapons and Abilities edges. In the X-Factors While Jack did not take the X-Factors like Psychological Health and Formal Training, She did take the X-Factor of Combat Experience. Expert's Opinion Jack won this Battle because she had the better weapons, and was more deadlier with her Biotic powers. Ventress may of been trained in both Light and Dark Side Force powers she was short tempered in Battle and this often lead to her defeat where as while Jack was also short tempered becasue of her ferocity with her Biotics she was even more deadlier then. Category:Blog posts